


always a queen (of what)

by ZaraHunter



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, The Problem of Susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraHunter/pseuds/ZaraHunter
Summary: to take something away freely given is cruelto be taken and taken and taken from is torture





	

Her home is gone

ripped from her once

twice

again

and every thought of home is unbearable

reminders of what she has lost

(not lost- taken from her)

 

It's not fair

(no one ever said life was fair)

and it's hard to be gentle

when life is not gentle to you

 

She built (saved) her world once

twice

and then it is torn away from her

by the very one who gave her it

 

When she gives her everything again

and again

and there is no return

no happy ending

nor middle that she can keep

 

She cannot bear it

so she doesn't

she refuses to bear the pain that He created

 

So what

if she tries

if she parties

if she  _lives_

in a real way with real people

who cannot be stolen from her on the whim of

someone else

 

Her home (her family) is ripped from her once again

(twice in the split made by Him) 

life isn't fair

isn't just 

or valiant 

magnificent

won't stay gentle 

but it is not  _this_

 

Bereaved of her country

her people

friends (once twice so  _many_ )

family ( _why)_

she lives

once and always broken

 

 


End file.
